SHORTCUT
by aryangevin
Summary: Cukup satu malam saja kau bisa mendapatkan berlembar-lembar uang yang bisa kau pakai semaumu. Sho-ai. SasuNaru, slight NejiNaru. RnR, please?


Shortcut

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Warning: AU, little OOC, shonen-ai, dll dsb.

**If you don't like, please don't read.**

ENJOY

…

Entah apa yang terjadi tiba-tiba saja _Kaasan_ menelponku dan menyuruhku untuk pergi ke rumah sakit. Pasti ini ada hubungannya dengan _Tousan_. Memang siapa lagi yang sering sakit-sakitan selain _Tousan_?

Selama ini _Tousan_ mengidap sakit jantung. _Tousan_ sudah menderita penyakit itu kira-kira lima tahun yang lalu. Kehidupan kami juga awalnya semua serba berlebih. Namun karena penyakit _Tousan_ itu, akhirnya _Tousan _terpaksa berhenti bekerja dan beristirahat di rumah. Dan setelahnya hidup kami mulai serba kekurangan karena uang yang ada di gunakan untuk mengobati penyakit _Tousan_.

Aku sampai di rumah sakit dengan tergesa-gesa. Aku mulai mencari sekiranya dimana _Kaasan_ berada. Dan pada akhirnya aku bertemu dengan _Kaasan_ sedang duduk di ruang tunggu dengan wajah yang menekuk.

"_Kaasan_…" Aku berlari menghampirinya. Ketika aku sudah di dekatnya, bisa kulihat wajah _Kaasan_ penuh dengan air mata. Miris sekali melihatnya begini. Aku paling tidak bisa melihat _Kaasan_ menangis seperti ini. Kupeluk tubuhnya untuk menenangkannya. "_Kaasan_… ada apa? Cerita padaku."

_Kaasan_ menangis sesegukan di pelukanku. "_Tousan_-mu, Nak."

"Ada apa dengan _Tousan_?" Kueratkan pelukannya sembari mengelus-elus punggungnya.

"Penyakit _Tousan_-mu kambuh lagi. sekarang dokter Tsunade yang mengurusnya. _Kaasan_ takut kalau terjadi apa-apa dengan _Tousan_-mu."

"Tak apa, _Kaasan_. _Tousan_ pasti baik-baik saja. _Tousan_ adalah orang yang kuat." Benar dugaanku tentang penyakit _Tousan _yang kembali menyerang. Entah kenapa sekarang _Tousan _lebih sering masuk rumah sakit. Padahal keuangan kami sedang dalam keadaan kritis. Bahkan untuk makan saja, kami harus saling menghemat. Bersyukur karena aku sekarang sudah mendapatkan pekerjaan yang layak.

Tiba-tiba saja pintu UGD itu pun terbuka lebar. Menampilkan dokter Tsunade dengan seragam kedokterannya yang sangat pas di tubuhnya.

"Bagaimana keadaan suami saya, dok?" tanya _Kaasan_ tidak sabaran. Aku pun juga tidak sabar mendengar pernyataan dari dokter Tsunade.

"Minato harus dirawat secara intensif di rumah sakit ini mengingat kondisinya sudah terbilang parah. Mau tidak mau dia harus menjalani rawat inap."

Mendengar jawaban dokter Tsunade membuat hatiku tertohok. Begitu pula dengan _Kaasan _yang mulai menangis lagi. oh, Tuhan… kenapa kau memberi cobaan yang berat untuk kami? Tidak adakah keringanan yang Kau berikan untuk kami?

Aku kembali memeluk _Kaasan_. Kukuatkan perasaannya dengan cara memeluknya seperti ini. Ini caraku untuk menghiburnya. Aku tak bisa berkata-kata untuk menghibur.

"_Kaasan_, apakah uang yang aku berikan dari hasil gajiku kemarin masih ada?" Tanyaku setelah _Kaasan _mulai meredakan tangisannya.

Bisa kurasakan _Kaasan_ menggelengkan kepalanya dalam pelukanku. "Tidak, Nak. Uangnya sudah _Kaasan_ pakai untuk membeli obat untuk _Tousan_-mu. Kaasan memang menyisihkannya sedikit, tapi itu untuk makan kita."

Aku memejamkan mataku erat. Rasa pusing mulai melanda. Sekarang kami memerlukan uang untuk membayar perawatan _Tousan_ di rumah sakit ini. Dan pastilah mahal. Dari mana aku bisa mendapatkan uang yang lebih? Bahkan aku tidak yakin uang gajiku cukup untuk membayarnya. Sebaiknya aku harus mencari kerja sambilan lagi malam ini juga.

"Naruto, kau mau kemana?" tanya _Kaasan _ketika aku berpamitan dengannya.

"Aku mau mencari kerja, _Kaasan_."

"Tapi ini sudah malam, Naruto. Kau mau mencari kerja apa?"

"Apa saja. Yang penting bisa membayar perawatan _Tousan_." Jawabku nyaring karena aku sudah berjalan jauh meninggalkan _Kaasan_.

Oh, _great_! Mau cari kerja apa aku? Benar kata _Kaasan_. Malam-malam begini mana ada toko yang buka. Aku harus kemana? Semoga saja aku bisa menemukan toko atau supermarket yang buka dua puluh empat jam.

…

Aku menendang batu di depanku dengan kesal. Aku sudah mencoba melamar pekerjaan di tiga toko yang buka dua puluh empat jam. Tapi nyatanya, mereka sama sekali tak membutuhkan karyawan tambahan.

Aku bingung kemana kakiku melangkah. Aku cukup stres memikirkan masalah keuangan. Apalagi ini menyangkut _Tousan_. Rasanya sekarang hidup _Tousan_ bergantung pada uang. Dan aku tak mau _Tousan_ kenapa-kenapa.

Tanpa sadar kakiku melangkah ke sebuah bar yang cukup ramai di kotaku. Di dalam sana banyak sekali pengunjung, entah itu laki-laki atau perempuan. Otakku mulai memproses. Apa sebaiknya aku mencoba melamar pekerjaan di sana? Tapi… bar itu sungguh identik dengan hal-hal yang berbau 'nakal'. Tapi, aku akan mencoba melamar pekerjaan di sana.

Kumasuki area bar yang penuh dengan musik-musik berdentum. Sangat kencang sekali. Apabila kau mempunyai penyakit jantung sebaiknya jangan pernah memasuki area sini.

Asap rokok tersebar dimana-mana. Tak jarang aku batuk-batuk saat menghirupnya. Kalau boleh memilih, aku tak ingin menghirupnya mengingat aku sangat benci dengan yang namanya rokok.

Tak jarang bau alkohol tercium di hidungku. Lihat saja tempat ini, hampir semua meja diisi dengan berbotol-botol minuman keras berbagai merek. Bahkan di setiap kursi terisi wanita-wanita cantik dengan pakaian yang sangat minim disertai om-om hidung belang. Aku hanya memutar bola mataku.

Memang ini bukan yang pertama kalinya aku berkunjung di bar. Dulu aku pernah diajak temanku memasuki area ini. Bahkan temanku memaksaku meminum salah satu minuman keras di sini. Aku menurutinya. Alhasil, baru segelas saja aku sudah mabuk parah. Mengakibatkan aku harus mendapatkan tamparan keras di pipiku dari _Tousan_. Semenjak itulah aku tak pernah datang lagi ke area ini.

Ada beberapa wanita yang menggodaku. Aku tahu apa maksud mereka. Mereka ingin aku menyewa mereka lalu meniduri mereka. Mereka pikir aku punya uang sekarang? Jangan harap.

Kemudian aku menemui bartender yang kini sedang menyediakan minuman kepada pelanggannya. Dia sangat mahir sekali mencampurkan berbagai macam minuman ke dalamnya.

"Ingin minum sesuatu?" ujarnya ketika aku mendekat ke meja bartender.

"Ah, tidak. Aku ingin menemui pemilik bar ini. Apa dia ada?"

"Kau ada janji?"

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku. "Tidak. Aku hanya ingin melamar pekerjaan di sini."

"Melamar pekerjaan?" biar kulihat dia mengernitkan alisnya. "Tapi di sini sedang tidak menerima pekerjaan. Tapi, semoga saja dia mau menerimamu bekerja di sini. Kau bisa masuk ke ruangannya di sebelah ujung sana."

Aku mengangguk mengerti. Lalu memberikan senyuman sebagai balasannya. "Terima kasih, ya?" ucapku sambil berlalu pergi meninggalkannya. Akku harap pemilik bar ini menerimaku seperti perkataannya.

…

Aku keluar dari area ini dengan perasaan kesal. Bagaimana tidak? Lagi-lagi aku ditolak bekerja di sini. Kemana lagi aku harus mencari pekerjaan? Dengan banyaknya pengunjung di sini, kuharap aku bisa mendapatkan pekerjaan. Tapi nyatanya tidak sama sekali.

Pemilik karyawan itu memang mau memperkerjakanku di sini. Namun bukan sebagai karyawan. Yeah, kau tahu apa maksudku. Menjadi seorang pelacur laki-laki. Dia berkata bahwa wajahku menarik. Mungkin ada laki-laki yang mau membayar mahal untuk meniduriku. Tidak tahu kah dia bahwa aku ini normal? Langsung saja kutolak mentah-mentah tawarannya.

Aku memandang sekelilingku. Saat ini aku masih berada di luar bar ini. Bisa kulihat para wanita-wanita di sekelilingku asik menawarkan dirinya. Apa mereka tidak merasa malu? Dimana harga diri mereka? Bukankah pekerjaan di luar sana banyak ketimbang harus menjual diri?

Tiba-tiba saja aku tertawa sendiri. Aku seperti menyindir diriku sendiri. Pekerjaan di luar memang banyak. Tapi sangat sulit untuk mendapatkannya. Aku memang sudah bekerja. Tapi aku benar-benar membutuhkan pekerjaan lain.

Aku melihat di ujung sana ada beberapa pelacur laki-laki yang sedang berbicara menggoda kepada pengunjung yang kebetulan membawa mobil. Sudah pasti mereka berkantong tebal. Dan cukup dengan memberi senyuman menggoda lalu berbicara seperlunya dan kau memasuki mobil itu. Tinggal menjalankan aksimu kau akan mendapatkan uang yang banyak.

Apa aku harus menjadi seperti mereka? Cukup satu malam saja kau bisa mendapatkan berlembar-lembar uang yang bisa kau pakai semaumu. Dan dengan berlembar uang itulah aku bisa membayar perawatan _Tousan_.

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku. "Tidak-tidak. Apa yang kupikirkan?" Apa aku sudah gila menjual diriku sendiri? Lagipula aku normal. Tidak seperti mereka yang abnormal.

Hei, Naruto. Tidakkah kau berpikir mereka juga normal seperti dirimu lalu dengan terpaksa menjual tubuhnya hanya karena himpitan ekonomi? Kalau mereka tidak dalam keadaan terpaksa, mereka bisa mencari pekerjaan yang layak.

Aku semakin frustasi dengan pemikiranku sendiri. Di satu sisi, aku tidak ingin seperti mereka. Tapi di satu sisi, aku ingin sekali cepat-cepat mendapatkan uang agar bisa menbayar perawatan _Tousan_.

Apa yang harus kulakukan?

Pikiranku mulai bekerja. Mungkin ini memang jalan satu-satunya. Lagipula, hanya satu malam saja kurasa tidak apa-apa 'kan? Dan setelah itu, kau tidak perlu melakukannya lagi.

Aku menghembuskan nafasku. Mencoba menenangkan jantungku yang tiba-tiba berdegup kencang. Relaks, Naruto. Hanya satu malam saja. Dan kau akan mendapatkan uang banyak. Setelahnya kau bisa membayar perawatan _Tousan_-mu. Bahkan kalau perlu dioperasi pun bisa. Hanya perlu berbicara dan berikan senyuman menggoda. Maka kau bisa menjalankan aksimu.

Aku berjalan ke ujung jalan. Dimana di sana merupakan pangkalnya pemuda-pemuda yang akan menjual tubuhnya. Tidak apa-apa, Naruto. Kau cuma menunggu di sana. Kau tidak harus bertelanjang untuk menawarkan tubuhmu.

Di sinilah aku berada. Dikelilingi beberapa pemuda-pemuda yang akan menjual diri mereka. Kuakui, wajah mereka menarik. Dan dengan wajah itu pula, mereka bisa mendapatkannya dengan mudah.

Sebuah mobil berwarna hitam berhenti tak jauh dariku. Aku bisa melihat mereka—para pemuda itu menghampiri si pemilik mobil yang belum membukakan kaca mobilnya. Beberapa kali pemuda itu mengetuk-ngetuk kaca mobil yang tertutup itu sembari menawarkan diri mereka. Tapi sepertinya sang pemilik mobil tidak tertarik dengan mereka sehingga kaca mobil itu masih tertutup.

Apa aku harus ke sana untuk mencobanya? Lagi-lagi aku mendesah. Aku jadi gugup sendiri. Lalu aku putuskan untuk mencobanya saja. Urusan sang pemilik tertarik atau tidak, itu masalah belakangan.

Aku berjalan mendekat ke arah mobil hitam itu. Sedikit menundukkan badanku lalu mengetuk kaca mobil samping itu. Kulihat bayangan di dalam mobil itu menatapku. Langsung saja aku memberikan senyumanku. Dan yang bikin aku tak percaya, sang pemilik mobil membuka kaca mobilnya.

Begitu kaca mobil itu terbuka, mataku terbelalak. Bukan karena wajah si pemilik mobil. Tapi kepada siapa yang duduk di samping pemilik mobil ini. Dia orang yang kukenal. Sangat kukenal malah. Dia rivalku di kampus. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Uchiha Sasuke?

Dengan wajah yang masih terkejut, aku kembali memasang senyum kepada si pemilik mobil. Berusaha menggodanya. "Mau tidur denganku, Tuan?" kuabaikan saja Sasuke yang kulihat memasang wajah –sedikit—terkejut melihatku.

Sang pemilik mobil sedikit tersenyum kepadaku. Aku sedikit terpesona dengan matanya yang menurutku indah. Heh! Apa yang kupikirkan?

"Berapa aku harus membayar untuk tidur satu malam denganmu?"

Aku menyeringai mendengarnya. "Karena ini adalah kali pertamaku, aku tidak mau dibayar murah."

"Kau mau percaya begitu saja padanya? Bisa saja dia sudah tidur dengan banyak laki-laki di sana."

Aku mendengus mendengar perkataan Sasuke yang seolah memojokanku. Apa dia pikir aku melakukan ini dengan senang hati? Kau salah, Sasuke.

Kemudian aku tersenyum lagi pada si pemilik mobil. "Kalau tidak percaya, aku bisa membuktikannya sekarang." Ujarku mantap. Dan bisa kulihat ada senyuman di wajah si pemilik mobil.

"Naik ke mobilku."

Aku tersenyum penuh kemenangan ke arah Sasuke. Bisa kulihat wajah penuh kekesalannya itu. Dia mendengus, lalu memalingkan wajahnya ke arah kaca jendela mobil.

Aku pun masuk ke dalam mobil bagian belakangnya. Bisa kulihat tatapan iri pemuda-pemuda di sekitarku. Entahlah… aku tak peduli dengan reaksi mereka. Mau bagaimanapun, mungkin dewi fortuna sedang berpihak padaku, bukan pada mereka.

Mobil yang kunaiki pun akhir beranjak dari tempatnya. Melewati berbagai kendaran-kendaran yang berjalan searah. Kutatap kaca mobil di sampingku. Banyak lampu-lampu yang menerangi sepanjang jalan. Aku hanya menopang dagu.

Keheningan menjalari seisi mobil ini. Tak ada yang berbicara. Bahkan suara radio di mobil ini pun tak dinyalakan. Hening sekali. Dan aku pun tak menemukan topik untuk dijadikan bahan pembicaraan.

Aku melirik Sasuke. Ia hanya diam dengan wajah datarnya. Dia fokus terhadap apa yang ditatapnya sambil menopang dagu. Tak sedikit pun mengalihkan perhatian. Kami seperti tak mengenal sebelumnya. Padahal, saat di kampus aku dan dia saling ribut satu sama lain.

Mobil ini pun berhenti, tepat pada sebuah hotel mewah di depanku. Aku tak tahu ini berada dimana. Yang jelas, perjalanan ke sini membutuhkan waktu sekitar dua puluh menit.

"Sasuke, kau bisa membawa mobilku 'kan? Aku titip padamu."

"Sesukamu."

Lalu kami pun keluar dari mobil itu. Tanganku digenggam erat oleh pemuda ini. Aku melirik ke belakang—arah Sasuke. Dan dia belum membawa mobil itu pergi dari sini. Entah apa yang hendak ia lakukan. Tapi, apa peduliku? Toh, bukan dia yang akan tidur denganku.

Pemuda ini kemudian menuju ke resepsionis. Ia memesan kamar di hotel ini hanya satu saja. Tangannya pun tetap memegang erat tanganku. Kubiarkan saja ia melakukannya. Sementara resepsionis itu terlihat tidak peduli dengan kami. Setidaknya ia bertanya apa hubungan kami. Namun dengan cueknya ia menyerahkan kunci kamar tersebut pada pemuda ini.

Aku diam saja saat ia menarikku menuju kamar yang dituju. Entah apa yang kurasakan saat ini. Campur aduk. Tapi rasa gugup dan takut begitu menguasai. Namun aku harus melawan rasa itu. Demi uang. Demi _Tousan_.

Akhirnya kami sampai pada tempat yang dituju. Pemuda ini membuka kuncinya dengan menggesekkan kartu yang ada di tangannya. Pintu itu langsung terbuka. Bisa kulihat di dalamnya tertata sangat rapi dan bersih.

"Masuklah."

Tanpa disuruh dua kali, aku memasuki kamar ini. Kamar ini didominasi warna emas. Ada berbagai lukisan yang terpajang di sini. Dan bisa kutebak lukisan tersebut lukisan mewah. Kamar ini hampir sama mewahnya dengan kamarku dulu. Tapi itu sudah lama sekali tak perlu diingat.

Pemuda itu masuk. Lalu melepas jas yang melekat di tubuhnya. Kutelan air ludahku dengan gugup. Apakah ini sudah saatnya?

"Siapa namamu?" dia memulai percakapan.

"Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto, Tuan." Jawabku dengan memakai nama marga _Kaasan_. Kalau aku memakai marga _Tousan_, ada kemungkinan orang di depanku ini mengenalnya. Kupikir dirinya pasti bekerja di salah satu perusahaan terkenal. Mengingat _Tousan_ dulunya adalah orang yang cukup penting juga.

"Jangan panggil Tuan, panggil saja aku Neji."

"Baiklah, Tu—maksudku Neji." Ralatku saat hendak memanggilnya dengan sebutan Tuan.

"Begitu lebih baik."

"Langsung saja. Berapa yang kau minta?"

"Aku—" dia langsung saja tanpa mau berbasa-basi terlebih dahulu. Aku pun tak tahu berapa nominal yang akan kuminta. Apa dua puluh juta saja? Kurasa itu cukup."

"Apa seratus juta cukup?"

Mataku terbelalak. Seratus juta? Itu adalah jumlah yang sangat besar. Tapi, menurutku itu—

"Kurang? Bagaimana kalau dua ratus juta?"

"Ku-kurasa itu cukup." Apa? Kau menyetujui dua ratus juta, Naruto? Itu terlalu mahal. Apa yang akan kau katakan pada _Kaasan_ saat dia bertanya nanti?

"Baiklah, dua ratus juta." Kemudian dia mengeluarkan buku ceknya dan menuliskan angka dua ratus juta di lembaran kertas tersebut.

Aku hanya terdiam saat dia menyerahkan selembar cek itu kepadaku. Aku menunduk. Entah aku harus menyesali semuanya atau tidak. Belum terlambat kalau andai saja aku tak menerima cek itu dan membatalkan semuanya. Namun, keselamatan _Tousan_ ada di tanganku.

"Ada yang kau pikirkan?"

Aku mendongakkan kepalaku sedikit hanya untuk menatapnya. Wajahnya datar sekali. Aku tak tahu ia sedang marah atau hanya merasa kesal? Entahlah.

"Tidak." Jawabku. Aku tak lagi memasang wajah menggoda. Karena kupikir itu akan menjadi sia-sia. Aku menerima cek itu pada akhirnya. Kuharap ini adalah jalan yang terbaik.

"Kalau tidak ada yang kau pikirkan lagi, kita langsung mulai saja."

Neji mendorong bahuku pelan sehingga aku berbaring di kasur yang sangat empuk ini. Ia hanya menatapku, lama. Dan kuakui, mata _lavender_ miliknya sangatlah indah. Kurasa ini kali pertama aku melihat mata seperti miliknya.

Aku hanya memalingkan wajahku. Tatapannya seolah menusukku. Seolah menelanjangiku. Padahal dia hanya menatapku biasa. Tidak ada pergerakkan sama sekali. Ia hanya menatapku dan menatapku.

Ia menarik wajahku pelan dengan menggunakan jari jenjangnya ke hadapannya. Aku tak berkutik saat dia menatapku seperti ini, sama seperti tadi. "Aku tak suka ada orang yang mengalihkan pandangannya saat kutatap."

Aku menegukkan ludahku sendiri saat ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajahku. Hembusan nafasnya sangat terasa sekali. Dan pada akhirnya bibir kami bersentuhan. Ini adalah ciuman pertamaku yang direbut olehnya.

Ia mulai melumat bibirku lembut. Aku hanya diam saja. Tak sedikitpun membalas ciumannya. Karena aku tak menikmatinya.

Tiba-tiba saja ia menghentikan ciumannya. Ia melepaskan pagutan bibir kami dan memandangku. "Kenapa? Ini kali pertamamu juga?"

"Sejujurnya kukatakan ya."

"Kau tak tahu caranya membalas ciuman?"

"Ya." Dan aku menjawabnya dengan jujur. Lagipula, ini adalah ciuman pertamaku. Mana mahir aku soal yang begini.

"Kau hanya perlu ikuti alur permainannya. Dan kuyakin kau bisa mempelajarinya." Aku mengangguk mengiyakan jawabannya.

Ia kembali menciumku, untuk yang kedua kalinya. Aku membiarkannya membuat permainan terlebih dahulu. Setelahnya, perlahan-lahan aku mulai mengikutinya. Aku juga membalas ciumannya. Kubuka sedikit mulutku atas permintaannya. Dan tentu saja, organ tanpa tulang itu langsung menyusupnya.

Sedikit mendorong dirinya saat aku mulai kehabisan nafas. Dia memang tukang lahap bibir orang. Bibirku habis ia lumat. Tak segan-segan sampai membuatku kehabisan nafas. Aku terengah begitupun dengan dirinya. Tak kupedulikan saliva kami yang berlepotan.

"Ini kali pertamamu 'kan?"

Aku menganggukkan kepalaku.

"Mau kuceritakan sesuatu?"

Dan lagi-lagi aku mengangguk. Kali ini tangannya tak tinggal diam. Ia menelusuri wajahku dengan membelainya. Dan turun perlahan hingga ke kancing bajuku.

"Kalau boleh jujur, ini juga adalah kali pertama aku melakukannya dengan seorang pemuda."

Kancing bajuku terbuka satu. Mata itu menatapku.

"Selama ini aku selalu melakukannya dengan para perempuan nakal di luar sana. Aku sedang bosan dengan mereka. Dan aku ingin mencari suasana baru."

Kancing baju kedua dan ketigaku terlepas. Membuat dadaku menjadi sedikit terbuka.

"Salahkan wajahmu yang menarik ini. Yang membuatku untuk membelimu untuk kutiduri."

Kancing keempat pun terlepas. Dan satu kancing terakhir, maka pertahananku lepas sudah.

"Dan kau adalah satu-satunya orang yang kubayar mahal. Untuk yang pertama kalinya, kuyakin kau melakukannya dengan terpaksa."

Pada akhirnya kancing kelima pun terlepas. Pertahananku tak ada lagi. Dadaku pun sudah terpampang jelas. Dan mata itu masih saja menatapku dengan _lavender_nya.

Ia merendahkan wajahnya, hanya untuk membenamkan wajahnya di perpotongan leherku. Ia menghembuskan nafasnya, membuatku merasa geli di daerah itu.

"Tubuhmu… wangi."

Aku sedikit tertawa pelan. "Begitu ya? Padahal aku tak memakai pewangi apapun."

Dia pun mengangkat wajahnya, memandangku lagi. Sebelum ia mulai menciumku lagi.

BRAKK!

Kami pun melepas ciuman kami. Aku pun memandang ke arah pintu. Disana berdiri seseorang yang membuatku sangat terkejut. Aku terbelalak melihatnya.

"Aku menginginkan pemuda itu, Neji." Ujarnya dengan wajah yang datar.

Aku tak berani memandangnya. Lagipula, untuk apa ia datang sebagai pengacau 'acara'ku ini?

"Tapi sayangnya—" aku terkejut saat pemuda di hadapanku ini melingkarkan tangannya di pinggangku dan menarikku mendekat, "—aku sudah membayar pemuda ini untuk bersamaku."

"Akan aku bayar ganti ruginya… dua kali lipat."

"Aku minta tiga kali lipat, baru akan aku lepaskan."

"Baiklah."

Dan pemuda yang bernama Neji ini pun melepaskan pelukkannya di pinggangku. Semudah itu kah ia melepaskanku?

"Kuharap kita akan bertemu lagi lain kali, Naruto."

Aku terdiam saja saat ia menciumku sekilas. Ia bangkit sembari mengambil jasnya yang ia lepas. Kemudian meninggalkanku bersama dengan pengacau ini.

Aku terdiam begitu pun dengannya. Entah apa alasannya mengacau di sini. Apa ia akan meniduriku juga?

"Silakan tertawa sepuasmu."

"Pulanglah."

"Apa maumu, Sasuke?" tanyaku dengan cepat. Apa dia tak salah membiarkanku pulang?

"Aku hanya tak mau kau ditiduri oleh lelaki macam Neji yang sudah banyak meniduri wanita malang di sana." Jawabnya sembari hendak meninggalkanku juga di sini.

"Hanya itu? Kurasa itu sama sekali bukan urusanmu kalau aku tidur dengan siapa."

Ia berbalik. "Bereskan bajumu, dan pulanglah. Keluargamu pasti mengkhawatirkanmu."

"Kau ingin meninggalkanku di sini setelah mengacau? Aku tak mau menerima uang ini cuma-cuma. Setidaknya tiduri aku… sekarang juga."

Sasuke menatapku tajam atas kekeras kepalaanku. Ia masuk ke dalam kamar, sembari menguncinya dari dalam.

"Kalau itu maumu, akan aku lakukan."

Sedikit meneguk ludah saat ia menanggapi serius ucapanku. Ia memandangku tajam. Sembari melepaskan satu persatu kancing bajunya, dan melemparkannya sembarang tempat. Ia melangkah mendekatiku dan mulai menaiki kasur yang aku tempati.

Tanpa pembicaraan apapun lagi, ia menarik leherku sembari menciumku tepat di bibirku. Aku tak memberontak. Aku mengikuti permainannya yang cukup kasar ini. Ciuman ini pun tak lembut sama sekali. Dan aku mulai membalas ciumannya.

Ia mulai melepaskan bajuku yang masih tertahan di badanku. Dilepaskannya dengan kasar dari badanku tanpa melepaskan ciuman kami. Setelah ini pun ia mulai menelanjangiku.

Aku tahu kami sama-sama tak memakai pakaian apapun lagi. Tapi aku merasa ia seperti menulur waktu menjadi lambat. Aku tak tahu apa yang ia pikirkan sekarang.

"Naruto…" ia memajukan tubuhnya, menyentuhku, "kau yakin akan melakukan ini?"

Nafasku memburu, akibat kehabisan nafas saat bertarung lidah tadi. "Ya. Lakukan." Aku merinding saat mengucapkan kata-kata tadi. Aku mengalihkan pandanganku saat ia menatapku.

Lagi, ia memajukan tubuhnya, hampir memasukiku. "Aku tanya sekali lagi, kau yakin?"

Aku gugup. Dan reflek aku menjawab, "Tidak."

Bodoh kau, Naruto! Kenapa kau malah terpancing oleh pancingannya? Ia bertanya seperti itu hanya untuk memancingmu mengatakan tidak. Dan kau telah melakukannya.

Ia bangkit dari tubuhku. Buru-buru aku menangkap pergelangan tangannya. "Tidak. Lakukanlah."

Sasuke melepaskan genggamanku. "Pakai bajumu."

"Kau dengar apa yang aku katakan, Sasuke?"

"Sekalipun kau mengataiku bodoh, aku tak akan melakukannya. Pakai bajumu dan pulanglah."

Ia turun dari kasur dan memunggut bajunya. Kemudian ia memakaikannya kembali, meski baju itu terlihat sangat berantakkan. Dan setelahnya ia meninggalkanku di sini… sendiri.

Aku meremas seprai kasur ini. Entah kenapa aku merasa seperti dicampakkan seperti ini.

"Apa maumu sebenarnya, Sasuke?"

…

Kini aku sedang menuju ke apartemen yang ditempati oleh Sasuke. Kemarin aku memang mengambil uang itu dan mencairkannya pagi ini. Lalu aku sudah melunasi semua biaya-biayanya disertai membeli obatnya. _Kaasan_ sempat bertanya padaku. Dan kujawab bahwa uang yang kudapat ini adalah hasil pinjaman teman. Aku terpaksa berbohong.

Langsung saja aku mengedor pintu apartemen miliknya ketika aku sudah sampai. Sore ini aku berniat untuk mengembalikan sisa uang tersebut dan berusaha untuk membayar uang yang kupinjam untuk pengobatan _Tousan_ semampuku. Karena kuanggap uang ini hanyalah pinjaman.

"Sasuke, buka pintunya!"

Tidak ada sahutan apapun. Aku lekas kembali mengedor pintu tersebut dengan tidak sabaran.

"Sasuke!"

Akhirnya pintu itu terbuka, menampilkan sesosok orang yang kucari sedari tadi.

"Ada apa?"

Aku mengangkat tanganku, sembari menunjukkan sebuah koper berisi sisa uang yang aku pakai. Dia hanya mengernyitkan alisnya. Aku tahu ia bingung dan juga penasaran apa isi koper ini.

"Ini adalah uang yang diberikan Neji kepadaku. Aku hanya memakainya sedikit. Semua ini aku kembalikan padamu karena kamu yang sudah menyewaku malam itu, bukan Neji. Aku akan membayar sisanya nanti."

"Tidak perlu. Uang itu milikmu."

"Aku hanya meminjam." Jawabku dengan penekanan yang jelas.

"Kalau begitu, anggap saja itu adalah hadiah untukmu."

"Aku sedang tidak berulang tahun. Ambillah… dan terima kasih."

"Sudah kubilang—"

"AKU TIDAK BUTUH UANGMU, SASUKE!" teriakku di depannya. Wajahnya tak menunjukkan emosi apa-apa. Hanya datar seperti biasa. "Kau membeliku, tapi kau sama sekali tak melakukan apapun denganku. Aku bukan pengemis yang harus meminta-minta kepadamu. "Rasa emosi menguasaiku saat ini. Nafasku memburu, akibat amarah yang aku keluarkan tadi.

"Aku tahu kau tidak mudah menerima pemberian orang lain tanpa alasan yang jelas. Tapi, ijinkan aku untuk membantumu kali ini."

"Untuk apa?" suaraku berubah lirih. Rasanya aku ingin mengeluarkan air mata. Tapi tidak di hadapan Sasuke. "Apa kau membantuku karena kau kasihan padaku?"

Hening. Sasuke memilih berdiam diri, tanpa ada jawaban yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"Tidak."

"Lalu apa?"

"Aku tulus membantumu." Kupandangi wajahnya yang sama sekali tak berubah. "Aku tak ingin melihat orang yang kusayangi menderita seperti ini."

Aku membelalakan mataku saat mendengar jawaban dari Sasuke. Rasa tak percaya menguasaiku. Apa ia serius dengan perkataannya? Atau aku yang salah dengar?

Aku tertawa sedetik kemudian. "Kau jangan bercanda, Sasuke." Aku mengusap air mata yang mengumpul di ujung mataku.

"Aku serius, Naruto."

"Serius?" aku menaikkan alisku. "Kau tahu aku ini normal, Sasuke. Aku tidak bisa menerimanya."

"Aku tahu. Tapi akan kubuat kau menerimanya."

"Kau ingin menjerumuskanku ke lubang yang salah?" ucapku bertanya padanya. Tak menyangka dengan ucapan yang dilontarkan Sasuke. "Maaf, Uchiha. Sebaiknya kau kubur saja impianmu yang konyol itu." Aku berbalik dari hadapannya. "Aku pergi."

"Aku tidak akan mengubur impianku sendiri. Tapi aku akan meraihnya."

Tak kupedulikan segala ucapannya itu. Omong kosong dengan semuanya. Dan aku tidak ingin sedikit pun membalas perasaanmu itu, Sasuke. Sedikit pun.

**FIN**

_**Sedikit menyempil NejiNaru. Entah kenapa pengen memasukinya.**_

_**Ok,tak semudah itu menerima percintaan orang lain, apalagi dari seseorang yang bergender sama denganmu. Bayangkan saja, salah satu sahabatmu atau temanmu yang kebetulan sesama cewek atau cowok menyatakan cinta kepadamu, apa yang akan kau jawab? Menerimanya? Tidak mungkin kan? **_

_**Menerima pernyataan cinta dari berbeda gender aja susah, apalagi yang sesama gender? Pasti kau akan menganggapnya gila. Aku yakin itu.**_

_**Ok, reviewnya, minna?**_

_**Oh ya, aku mau ngucapin selamat hari puasa ya? ^^ kalau aku ada salah, mohon maaf banget. Mungkin saat itu aku lagi khilaf atau sedang dalam keadaan galau. LoL.**_

_**Berhubung sudah puasa, mungkin aku untuk sementara stop dulu bikin FF sho-ai/yaoi, ada yang bilang kalau puasa itu nga boleh bikin FF bernuansa sho-ai/yaoi. Aku akan mengatasinya dengan bikin straight, tentu saja pairnya SasuXfemNaru atau sebaliknya :D entah bisa atau nga juga bikin SasuSaku, cuma aku rada nga begitu srek sama pair itu lagi. tapi, bukan berarti benci ya? Nga kok :3**_

_**Bisa aja sih aku ngetiknya pas malam hari, cuma kadang aku malas ngetiknya :P**_


End file.
